


Сундук мертвеца

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: После стольких лет у Билли и Абигайль остались разногласия по одному важному вопросу.
Relationships: Abigail Ashe/Billy Bones





	Сундук мертвеца

**Author's Note:**

> AU относительно "Острова сокровищ".  
> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2020 для команды Black Sails Gen Het Fem 2020.  
> Бета Девятихвостая (la-renarde).

Абигайль просыпается, как от толчка. С минуту лежит, прислушиваясь к темноте. Она знает это чувство, ставшее привычным за годы коротких встреч и долгих расставаний. «Опять без предупреждения», — устало думает она. Садится в кровати, шарит по полу в поисках ночных туфель, зажигает свечу. Накидывает пеньюар, обычный, повседневный, и мелькает мысль переодеться во что-то более нарядное, но это потребует времени, так что Абигайль отказывается от этой затеи и идет вниз. Уже на лестнице думает запоздало, что надо бы прихватить пистолет — ночной гость в ее доме может оказаться не тем, о ком она подумала. Она давно уже не боится смерти, но все же заставляет себя вернуться и взять оружие — она, в конце концов, в ответе не только за себя, но и за своих детей, которые и так наполовину сироты. Хотя, с горечью думает она, будь Джон жив, она не смогла бы так вольготно встречаться с мужчинами по ночам. Ее до сих пор гложет совесть за то, что была ему неверной женой. Милая наивная девочка Абигайль — как же она до такого докатилась?  
— Пристрелить собираешься? — Билли сидит за кухонным столом и ест прямо из кастрюли.  
— Тебя долго не было, — Абигайль кладет пистолет на стол. — Я начала беспокоиться.  
Не просто долго, а очень долго, по правде говоря. Будь она из тех женщин, что закатывают любовникам скандалы — отругала бы за долгое отсутствие. Но Абигайль слишком рада его видеть. Пока Билли не было, в окрестностях случилось несколько нападений индейцев, и иногда ей приходит в голову, что еще неизвестно, кто умрет первым. На первый взгляд — Билли, он старше, у него опаснее жизнь, но никогда не знаешь наверняка. Сегодня жив, а завтра получил пулю в голову, как миссис Гамильтон в Чарльзтауне.  
Рядом с Билли она всегда вспоминает Чарльзтаун — смерти отца и Миранды Гамильтон, опустошающее чувство утерянной невинности и разбитых иллюзий. А ведь когда она была пленницей в форте Нассау, отделенная от шайки пиратов лишь запертой снаружи дверью, то ощущала себя невинной девицей в беде. После Чарльзтауна все изменилось — или она начала видеть вещи как есть: ведь и Билли не тот милый парень, каким ей сперва показался.  
— Я его таки выследил. Сильвера с женой и всей их шайкой, — Билли задумчиво сцепляет руки в замок, опускает подбородок на переплетенные пальцы. Судя по количеству грязи под ногтями — дорога была не из лучших. Абигайль всегда заставляет Билли мыться. — Пришлось повозиться, но я их нашел. Далеко забрались. Но один я это дело не потяну. Нужно набрать людей. Человек двадцать, не меньше. У Сильвера больше, но как-нибудь выкрутимся. Нам бы и корабль не помешал.  
«Ах вот оно что».  
— Ты только за этим вернулся? Навербовать людей в знакомых местах?  
— Абигайль! — Билли накрывает ее руку своей. Он скуп на проявления нежности, и каждое отдается у нее в сердце.  
— Послушай меня, Билли. Эта затея добром не кончится. Ты знаешь это. Я знаю. Ты одержим этим треклятым сундуком с сокровищами много лет. Неужели мало людей эти деньги уже сгубили?  
Билли отводит взгляд в сторону. В свете свечей его лицо кажется грубо высеченным из камня, седина в темно-рыжей бороде не видна. Не видно красных пор на лице, не бросается в глаза оплывшая фигура. Она тоже уже не тонко-звонкая девочка, роды и время никого не щадят. И сколько уж лет они об этих деньгах спорят?  
— Тебе не нужен этот чертов сундук. Я не хочу, чтобы ты за ним гонялся.  
Билли невесело усмехается.  
— А без него что? Вечно жить грабежом? Или у тебя на содержании? Нет уж, хочу хоть в старости пожить по-людски, довольно с меня.  
А ведь было время, Билли верил, что эти деньги могут изменить жизнь для его друзей-пиратов. Да и сама Абигайль теперь все чаще просто хочет, чтобы её оставили в покое. Не то что раньше.  
— Сокровища Флинта — тоже краденые, — напоминает Абигайль. — Ты собираешься обокрасть вора.  
— Они мои! Я все это начал, вместе с Флинтом.  
— И Сильвером, — она достаточно наслушалась подробностей той истории за годы.  
— Я имею право на долю, — упорствует Билли. Как много раз она слышала это? Слишком часто, пожалуй.  
— А я уже сказала, что думаю. Пойду, пожалуй, посплю, — она сердито отодвигает стул. — Все лучше, чем слушать про этот сундук. Сам себе постелешь, или попросишь кого, прислуга тебя знает.

***

Когда Абигайль просыпается утром, Билли уже нет. Никто из слуг не видел, как он ушел, и если бы не беспорядок на кухне, она бы решила, что ночной визит ей приснился.  
Это... больно. Он и раньше исчезал без предупреждения, но вчера ночью она была близка к тому, чтобы потребовать сделать выбор.  
И их встреча была такой короткой. Ни объятий, ни поцелуев, только несколько кратких прикосновений.  
Абигайль делается страшно.  
«Пожалуйста, — думает она, — возвращайся». 


End file.
